1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for transmitting print data, a storage medium, and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of selecting an image forming apparatus when printing is performed, there is a method of performing a device search on a network using a multicast packet of the Service Location Protocol (SLP) or the multicast Domain Name System (mDNS), and selecting an image forming apparatus as a print destination from a device list of found devices.
On the other hand, as a method of selecting a device, there is also a method of selecting a device using near field communication (NFC). NFC is an international standard for passing a device over another device to perform near field communication. Devices having NFC functions are merely brought close to and held over each other to exchange various types of data.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-037687 discusses a method of employing an apparatus termed a printing pad to achieve printing using NFC, thereby enabling printing even if a printer and a mobile device are not organized on the same subnet network.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-037687, however, does not take into account the control in the case where it is possible to both select a printer using NFC and select a printer based on a device search on a network.
It is more convenient for a user if it is possible to select an image forming apparatus both using near field communication and based on a device search on a network. If, however, there are two methods of selecting an image forming apparatus, the user may be confused in determining the methods which should be used to select an image forming apparatus.